User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|K=Welcome to My Lord's talkpage...There are a few rules in My Lord's talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying Thank you humble guest for your attention.....}} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} LegendAqua's Quick Talk Bubbles...No touchy!! thanks to User:Xion Auora732 ---- 08:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC)|text=Ok. Thanks for the help. And it's good to hear you're not leaving. Best of luck for your exams.}} 09:09, October 17, 2011 (UTC)|text=But it's written in the rules on lanes between page to post nomination on the bottom of the page. That's what I did. Should I post it in October or something like that? That will be on the top.}} 09:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hey. Is the Puzzling Aqua open?}} 09:26, October 17, 2011 (UTC)|text=Ok. So when are your exams?}} 09:35, October 17, 2011 (UTC)|text=Oh. You're going to be busy. Good luck.}} Re: Departure and Which Forum? } (UTC)|xemnas=I was refering to one about "the dying wiki". Is it true that Sox and Roxas are leaving, or have they had a change of mind? and I'm still new to editing, so what is there that i can edit? And I see that you are a fan of anime, do you like death note? It's good to see that you are staying.}} Hehehe... 09:37, October 19, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hi LA. Just wanted to ask that can I make or add friends to list here like other networks like facebook,twitter etc.}} 09:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC)|text=No problem. Thanks.}} Welcome template instead of . The difference is is that when using subst, you transplace the current template instead of copying the code from the place, and should the template change, the original template used to welcome someone will stay there, for posterity. }} Need help. Again. 10:44, October 20, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hi LA. Need your help again. How do you make that table on your profile showing the picture and all that information about keyblade and all that stuff.}} Thank You 11:21, October 20, 2011 (UTC)|text=Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You...............∞}} Don't Kill Me!!! 08:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hi there. How are you doing? I made another talk bubble. Could you tell me how could I use the second one?}} 08:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC)|text=Yeah pretty complex. I don't get it. I will try it later. Thanks anyway.}} Quotez Thanks 11:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC)|text=Thank you. And sorry if I caused any inconvenience for you, I will remember it from now on. And I didn't quite get that "go nuts" part.}} 11:53, October 25, 2011 (UTC)|text=One more thing. You said stick to your own section. Do you mean that whenever I leave you a message, I do so under this section? And not on the bottom of the page?}} 09:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC)|text=Problem again. I have tried putting the picture's address there but the picture doesn't appear. And if you look at my talk page, the box containing contents appears somewhere in the middle. How can I get it to the top?}} 09:41, October 26, 2011 (UTC)|text=Looks good. Thanks a lot.}} Hey.. Welcoming I'm sorry. Leave a message at the tone.... *tone* Music for Fights Hello! Thanks for the little fix-up, I was trying to get the .ogg code from the FF wiki, but I wasn't exactly sure how to get it on here. Just a little question, can I have the code to make sure I don't do that again, and isn't Rage Awakening the theme song for the fight between Terranort and Lingering Will, or does it apply to all Lingering Will fights? Anselm Durante 02:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! One more question, I have available the soundtracks for the KH series, and there are pages here to the soundtracks, but no samples. Is there anyway to link the name of the song on the soundtrack page to the .ogg to listen to? Anselm Durante 02:16, November 9, 2011 (UTC) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!!! Hi there #2 In a rush here but I was scrolling through your nice list of anime/mangas. I've read most of those :D and I would recommend some if you want! ANIME/MANGA: --D. Gray-man --Naruto --Dengeki Daisy (Just the slightest bit of romance--it's ok) MANGA ONLY --Fairy Tail --And finish Pandora Hearts and Bleach (XD!!) MISC: --YGOTAS (They just release the Bonds Beyond Time Abridged) 04:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC)